Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime (Vol 3): The Glad and The Bad
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy returns to the TFP universe for Bumblebee's birthday! But, Spiderboy does something that might just make this trip, not so great. And all of it is just for Bumblebee. No Bad/Mean reviews please. Yaoi (Slash, Boy x Boy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 3**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**YES ANOTHER ONE OF THESE! You guys must be starting to get bored of these. Anyways I love making them. Anyways please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and without any more constant rambling from me, let's get into this shall we?**

Bumblebee walked into the main room of the base sleepily. His optics only half open as Ravage walked over to the yellow and black mech.

"Morning 'Bee! How'd you sleep?" Ravage asked in her usual perky self. Bumblebee smilied in a half awake way.

("Great. I slept like a sparkling. Never once desturbed.") Bumblebee beeped in a sort of cheerful way as he stretched. ("I just wish Mason could be here right now.") Bumblebee said with sort of saddened optics. ("I should go and call him on the chat app he made.") Bumblebee said as he started towards his bedroom. Ravage followed.

"How is the ol' web-slinger anyways? You haven't told me how he's been for sometime." Ravage said as she and Bumblebee walked down the corridor towards Bumblebee's room.

("He's okay. Or at least now he is. His sister was hurt. But he helped her*") Bumblebee beeped as he and Ravage made it to his bedroom door (The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! Vol. 3 -Mason). Bumblebee opened the door, reaching into the room to turn on the lights.

"Well, I'm glad she's okay." Ravage said as Bumblebee walked over to his cybertronian sized computer. Bumblebee then turned on the computer and adjusted the webcam he had so Ravage could be in the frame with him. A few moments after Bumblebee had clicked the computer app a notifaction popped up saying 'Spiderboy is currently not avaliable at the moment. Please check again later'.

("What the heck?!") Bumblebee said in confusion. Ravage shrugged.

"Sorry 'Bee. Guess he can't talk right now. Well, there's always later." Ravage said, laying a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee's optics lowered a little. He sighed as he turned off his computer, getting ot of the chair and leaving the room. Ravage turned off the lights before following Bumblebee, closing the door behind her as she left the room. "Bumblebee wait." Ravage said, calling out to the scout as he was already half way own the hallway. "Maybe Mason is just busy right now. After all he does go from universe to universe to help people in need. Maybe he's just preventing some sort of horrible disaster from happening to the multiverse?" Ravage said, surgesting a possibliality. Bumblebee's optics went wide, imagining Spiderboy being brutally beaten by some osrt of galatic being. Spiderboy calling out for Bumblebee before being vaporized.

("AAAAAHHHHHHHH!") Bumblebee yelled in his beeping sound as he raced around the corridor, arms in the air. Ravage just looked at Bumblebee with a sort of sorry face.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! I was only surrgesting a possibility! IT ISN'T TRUE!" Ravage yelled in Bumblebee's ear as she grabbed the mech by both shoulders, shaking him back and forth like crazy. Bumblebee then blinked his optics twice before coming back to reality.

("Sorry.") Bumblebee beeped. ("I guess I over-reacted a little.") Bumblebee beeped as he calmed down a little. Ravage smilied a little.

"You seem to be doing that a little too much lately. And yes I know why." Ravage said, folding her arms. Bumblebee smilied a little, jumping up and down like a little kid on christmas morning.

("MY BIRTHDAY IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER!") Bumblebee beeped as he bounced down the hallway with Ravage walking behind him. Ravage chuckled.

"Yep. It sure is 'Bee. It sure is." Ravage said as Bumblebee bounced into the main room happily.

"Bumblebee I think you should calm down before you pass out." Ratchet said from the giant computer station.

"How are the others doing?" Ravage asked Ratchet as Bumblebee stopped bouncing up and down.

"Well, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescrean are still training, as you already knew. And Optimus is still out on patrol for any decepticon activaty." Ratchet said without looking away from the screen. Ravage nodded slightly.

"Okay. Well, do you have anything for us to do?" Ravage asked, pointing a finger towards Bumblebee. "Because we need something to do. Or crazy aft here'll go insane from boredom or something else." Ravage said. Rachet paused for a moment, considering their options. A moment later a signal alert sounded on the console. Ratchet quickly anwsered the call from Optimus.

_"Ratchet, I require assistance!"_ Optimus said over the com-link before turning it off. Ratchet then activated th ground bridge. The green glowing portal opened in the middle of the circular frame that was at the end of the room.

"Well, that was good timing." Ravage said as Bumblebee punched the air rapidly.

("LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!") Bumblebee beeped before racing through the ground bridge, Ravage right behing him.

**. . .**

Optimus rolled out of the line of fire, taking cover behind a boulder as the ground bridge opened next to him. Bumblebee and Ravage quickly raced out of the ground bridge, jumping behind the boulder with Optimus as the ground bridge closed behind them.

"Sup Prime? Make some new friends?" Ravage asked sarcastically as the three of them heard an explosion from behind the rock.

("What the scrap was that?!") Bumblebee beeped, turning the corner just enough to see out into the battlefeild. He narrowed his optics a little, trying to make out who was quickly taking out the vechicons. His optics widened a few moments later as he felt something kiss him on the metal lips after pulling away his face-plate. He smilied as he realized who was out there destroying the decepticons. ("Spider.") Bumblebee beeped with a happy grin and relaxed optics.

Spiderboy grabbed vechicon by the head, ripping it off as he fired a energy blast at another vechicon that was behind the one he held. Spiderboy threw the vechicon's head at the final vechicon's own, disconnecting the head from the mech's body. Spiderboy then clapped his hands together, dust scattering from his hands as he did.

"Peice. Of. Cake." Spiderboy said with each clap. He then turned around to be greated by a huge from Bumblebee. The big mech began to sqeeze the life out of the human teenaged superhero. "H-Hey 'Bee! OW! Can you let me go . . . Please?!" Spiderboy said as he tried to breath. Spiderboy gasped for air as Bumblebee let go of him quickly.

("Sorry! Sorry! I'm just SO glad you're here!") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy landed on the ground. Spiderboy smilied up at Bumblebee.

"Well, why wouldn't I be here? Your birthday is in just a few days right? So of course I'm here!" Spiderboy said with a warm smile. Optimus and Ravage then walked over. Both gave Spiderboy a smile.

"It is good to see you again so soon Spiderboy." Optimus said as he bent down. "How have you been?"

"Okay I guess. Considering the fact I . . . uh . . . it doesn't matter. But what does matter is that I'm here for 'Bee's big day!" Spiderboy said as he jumped onto Bumblebee's shoulder. "And I think we should head back to the base before . . . Spider Sense!" Spiderboy said as he was hit by a energy blast, sending him flying across the rocky wasteland the area was. Bumblebee's optics widened in horror, looking at Spiderboy's unmoving body.

("MASON!") Bumblebee beeped loudly as a dark chuckle echoed in his head. Bumblebee then turned towards Megatron who was standing next to Soundwave and Starscream on top of a nearby rocky hill.

"Well, it seems you were right Soundwave. That human Spiderboy has returned. And for a birthday? Well, happy early birthday scout. I will be sure to rip your spark out quickly on your special day." Megatron said with a evil smirk as Spiderboy slowly got up off of the ground, shaking his head a little.

"Th-That won't happen Megatron." Spiderboy said shakily as he got up. Hardly able to move Spiderboy took a step forward, pausing from the pain that went through him. "Ow! Gah. This hurts." Spiderboy said quietly. Megatron smilied a little.

"Soundwave, kindly secure the human. Starscream, you and I shall have some fun." Megatron said before he and Starscream charged at Bumblebee, Optimus and Ravage as Soundwave circled around the battle, taking out his tentacles. Spiderboy frowned a little.

"R-Really? T-Ten-Tentacles*? For primus' sake!" Spiderboy said before Soundwave grabbed him (Spiderboy has had bad experiences with tentacles lately. Read the Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy to find out -Mason). Spiderboy began to strugle, but in his weak state he couldn't get loose. "Okay, n-now I need some b-backup." Spiderboy said as his blood red pet symbiote Rage leaked out of his skin, covering him from head to toe, taking over his master's body. Rage then got free of Soundwave's tentacles with symbiote spikes shooting out of his body. Rage landed on the ground safely as the Megatron punched Optimus in the face. Bumblebee and Ravage were on Starscream's left and right. Rage then sank back into Spiderboy, who was now fully healed. "Ah, much better. I love my healing factor!" Spiderboy said before leaping at Megatron, grabbing the large mech by the head before fliping forward, throwing him at Starscream.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge!" Optimus said into his com-link a few moments before a ground bridge opened behind all him. Ravage and Optimus raced through with Bumblebee close behind. Then the scout stopped, pausing for a moment as he noticed Spiderboy wasn't behind him.

("MASON?!") Bumblebee called back to the teenaged superhero, turning around to see where he was. Spiderboy was walking towards Megatron and Starscream who were barely able to stand. Spiderboy extracted his left hand's stinger and got read to stab Megatron in the spark, a certain lust for death filled the hero's eyes as he got ready to stab. His spider sense then went off as he was about to stab Megatron in the spark chamber. He quickly turned around, remembering Soundwave was still in the picture.

"BUMBLEBEE! GET BACK TO BASE! NOW!" Spiderboy yelled as he threw Bumblebee through the ground bridge with his telepathy. He could hear the yellow mech beep a high-pitched 'no' as the ground bridge closed. Spiderboy looked over at Soundwave who was over at his near right. "I'm only going to say this once. Leave the auto-bots alone for the next week. No schemes no nothing. Or you'll have me to anwser to." Spiderboy said as Megatron and Starscream got off the ground. Megatron grinned darkly at Spiderboy as he got in front of the teenaged superhero, bending down to meet Spiderboy eye to eye.

"And are you really willing to pay the price for our little deal?" Megatron asked Spiderboy with his red optics were fixed on the red and black superhero. Spiderboy nodded without a word, thinking about what he was doing for his Bumblebee. He nodded again.

"Yes, I'm sure. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Bumblebee. Even if it means doing that." Spiderboy said without emotion, keeping his line of vision on the ground and his feet. Megatron lifted Spiderboy's head with a claw, slightly cutting Spiderboy's chin as it slid off.

"It may not be as you think Spiderboy. It may be a bit fun." Megatron said with a creepy grin as Spiderboy felt a shiver travel down his spine. Spiderboy looked at Starscream who was just smirking, thinking about the events to come, then at Soundwave, who just stood there like he usually did. Quiet, and ever so watching. "We shall see each other again, and very soon." Megatron said as a ground bridge opened behind Spiderboy. Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave walked into the ground bridge, eaving Spiderboy alone on the rocky land. Spiderboy slammed his face into his hands as slight weeps of sadness poured out of him.

"What have I done?!" Spiderboy asked himself as he fell to his knees. "God, what have I done?!" Spiderboy yelled out to the dark grey evening sky.

**. . .**

"Lord Megatron, if I may. What is to say that Spiderboy won't go with our plan? What if it is a . . ." Starscream began as he, Megatron and Soundwave walked down a hallway in the Nemissis.

"Doublecross?" Megatron finished, turning his head towards Starscream before stopping in his tracks, turning to his second in command. "Because he cares to much about the auto-bots and that scout Bumblebee to dare do anything to harm them." Megatron explained to Starscream before a smirk spread across his face. "All we have to now, is wait."

**. . .**

Spiderboy walked into the main room, the ground bridge closing behind him. All of the auto-bots were waiting for him, including the children, Mrs. Darby and Agent Fowler. Spiderboy sighed as he looked up at Bumblebee, staring into his bright blue optics.

"So, your back?! How've you been?! What was your last adventure? Can we see your face? Are you really thirteen? You don't look it! Your a bit taller than Jack!" Miko blabbed as Spiderboy walked to the middle of the room, stoping on top of the auto-bot insignia.

("Mason? You okay?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as he noticed the teenager deep in thought. Spiderboy blinked twice, coming back to reality.

"Y-Yeah 'Bee. I'm fine." Spiderboy said, lowering his black lensed eyes.

"The 'cons didn't hurt you did they?" Ravage asked Spiderboy as the teenaged superhero began to walk out of the room.

"No they didn't hurt me. I-I just haven't been feeling too well lately. I just need some rest. Please, excuse me." Spiderboy said as he dragged himself out of the room, thinking. _Tell them the truth, they'll understand! What? That I made a deal with the decepticons and now I have to hold up my end of the damn bargain?! NO WAY! They'd eat me up and spit me out ten times over if they found that out!_ After a few minutes of thinking Spiderboy finally reached Bumblebee's room. He crawled up the door and turned the knob before jumping off the door, the force opening the door for Spiderboy. Spiderboy sighed as he walked into the dark room, his eyes filling up with tears, but he held them back. "I-I'll tell them after 'Bee's birthday. That'll be an okay time. Won't it?" Spiderboy said to himself as he leapt onto Bumblebee's bed. Spiderboy lay down on the bed, his mind all over the place. Finally after a few minutes he closed his eyes ,thinking. _It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as 'Bee is happy. Besides, I still have to improve his birthday gift. I know he'll love it!_ Spiderboy smilied a little before drifting off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Well, that was something different, wasn't it? I think it was. But honestly there a so many ideas in my head, and I only write one at a time so yeah, I get confused sometimes. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! It was alot of fun to make! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and take care! See you all in Chapter 2, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said, that was alot of fun to write. Anyways let's jump into this, shall we?**

Bumblebee walked down the hallway of the base towards his bedroom. He was worried about Spiderboy, ever since the teenager got here he'd been . . . different. It seemed Spiderboy was a bit more distant than he had ever been before. A little more . . . sad. Bumblebee paused at his room door, thinking if he really should go in. After a few moments the large mech knocked on the door. He could hear the sound of webbing being shot around an object a few minutes before the door opened. Spiderboy was now in his cybertronian form, the exact same model as Bumblebee was, except he was red and black, not yellow and black.

"Hey 'Bee. Sorry about that, I was working on something." Spiderboy said, stepping aside to let Bumblebee into the room. Bumblebee stopped as he noticed a bit of webbing underneath his bed. Spiderboy's dark cybertronian optics widened as Bumblebee bent down to see what was underneath the bed. " 'Bee, you wanna go watch a movie or something? I'll make the popcorn extra buttery." Spiderboy said, trying to distract Bumblebee from the webbing under the bed. Bumblebee didn't listen, as he was too lost in thought, wondering what was under his bed. "Okay, 'Bee that's your birthday present, and if you look at it today, only two days before your big day, then I'll leave without giving it to you." Spiderboy said, his arms now crossed and his face serious. Bumblebee froze for a moment, turning to Spiderboy, he sighed before getting up.

("FFFIIIINNNNEEE! Jeez.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to Spiderboy, wrapping his right arm around his spark/soulmate. ("So, what movie do you wanna watch?") Bumblebee asked as they both exited the room. Spiderboy turned off the light before shutting the door, not wanting anyone to find the present he was working on. Spiderboy turned back around, facing Bumblebee as they walked down the hallway.

"How about . . . Actually, let's skip the movie and go see what Ravage and Smokescrean are up to." Spiderboy surgested as he and Bumblebee turned the corner to the main room of the base. Bumblebee narrowed his optics slightly at Spiderboy for a moment as he noticed something was different.

("Are you okay? You really seem out of it. Are you sure the 'cons didn't do anything to you?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy chuckled, shaking his yellow mech a bit.

"Of course I'm okay! It takes more than a few 'cons to hurt lil' old me! Besides, nothing can hurt me when it comes to protecting you." Spiderboy said, kissing Bumblebee on the cheek, the bot turning a bright red under his touch. At that moment Ravage and Smokescrean walked into the main room from the training area.

"Okay fellas, break it up." Ravage joked as Spiderboy quickly separated from Bumblebee, his face now turning as red as Bumblebee's. Ravage smilied a little at how cute the two looked, Smokescrean just shrugged, not really caring about the sight in front of him.

"Hey, you guys wanna do something? Me and 'Bee have been bored out of our minds and were wondering what you guys wanted to do." Spiderboy said, folding his arms.

"Well, we could go out for a joy ride." Smokescrean surgested with another shrug. Bumblebee, Ravage and Spiderboy just looked at him for a moment, thinking about the idea.

"Well? Let's go!" Spiderboy said as he transformed into his alternate cybertronian form. He was the same car as Bumblebee, except for the color scheme, that was still his classic red and black. Bumblebee, Ravage and Smokescrean then transformed into their alternate forms before driving out of the base's secret entance and out onto the open road.

**. . .**

"There is just nothing to do around here!" Knockout complained to himself in his lab as he worked. Knockout suddenly paused, thinking about what he could do. A idea struck him as he recalled the deal the decepticons had made with Spiderboy. Knockout walked over to the communication station of the lab, entering in the code to call his lord and master Megatron. A fe moments later Megatron appeared on the screen.

_"What is it Knockout?!"_ Megatron's voice boomed through the speakers of the station, sending chills down Knockout's spine.

"P-Pardon my sudden and unexpected inturruption lord Megatron . . . I was just wondering what was the exact deal we made with the Spiderboy?" Knockout said in a half nervous and half brave voice. Megatron raised an optic, folding his arms as he thought.

"The exact deal was for us to not do anything to the auto-bots for on week, and in return we get about four hours to experiment on Spiderboy. Why do you ask Knockout?" Megatron explained as a slight grin spread across Knockout's face.

"Just curious my lord. Knockout out." Knockout said, turning off the communication station before joyfully struting out of the lab.

**. . .**

Megatron narrowed his optics at the now black screen infront of him, turning slightly to Soundwave who was quietly standing next to his master.

"Keep your eye on him Soundwave." Megatron ordered Soundwave as he started to leave the room, with Soundwave close behind. Megatron once again slightly turned to his follower with a raised optic. "Yes, Soundwave?" Megatron curiously said, stopping in the middle of the hall. Soundwave's normally black face screen turned on, displaying a map with a beacon traveling down a road near Jasper, Navada. Soundwave then magnafided the image, showing a red and black muscle car speeding down the road with a simillar model with the color scheme of black and yellow driving next to it. (No, Soundwave. We shall do nothing with Spiderboy yet. We shall wait until he is alone, or at the end of the week." Megatron said as he began to turn away from his loyal follower, but something then caught his eye as Soundwave's screen went back to the map. Knockout's life-signal was heading towards Spiderboy's postison. "Come Soundwave, we have to stop this." Megatron said as he and Soundwave quickly walked down the hallway of the Nemissis.

**. . .**

"Okay, who wants to head back to base?" Spiderboy called back as he skidded to a stop with a hald spiral movement. Bumblebee, Ravage and Smokescrean the stopped a few feet in front of him.

("Sure, why not?") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy's spider sense went off. Spiderboy then transformed back into his human form and in his costume ("What's wrong?") Bumblebee asked as he, Ravage and Smokescrean transformed. Spiderboy heard the sound of a car engine speed up a few miles away. Spiderboy turned around to be met by the front of Knockout's alternate form, the impact sending him flying into the air, landing a few meters away at a great speed. ("MASON!") Bumblebee beeped loudly.

"AAANND IIIT'S OUTTA HERE!" Knockout yelled happily as he transformed. Spiderboy opened his eyes as he got up, the lenses turning a dark blood red with rage and fury as he slowly made his way to Knockout. Knockout paused, noticing Spiderboy's anger and rage take over.

"KNOCKOUT!" A dark and gritty voice boomed through the air, making everyone except Spiderboy jump. Knockout turned his head as Megatron and Soundwave excited the ground bridge that was now behind Knockout. "You shall return with Soundwave and I NOW!" Megatron ordered Knockout.

"B-But my lord I . . ." Kncokout began before the decepticon leader pointed his hand to the ground bridge behind him.

"NOW KNOCKOUT!" Megatron yelled at the mad doctor. Knockout groaned in annoyance before entering the ground bridge with Soundwave right behind him. After Knockout and Soundwave were gone Megatron turned to Spiderboy who was now standing next to Bumblebee. Ravage, Smokescrean, and Bumblebee all had their weapons out and aimed at Megatron. "My apologies for Knockout's behaviour, he has not been following orders." Megatron said, sort of stressing the final word of his sentence. Spiderboy nodded slightly before falling to the ground. Ravage, Smokescrean, and Bumblebee all turned their attention away from Megatron long enough for the deceticon to escape. Spiderboy groaned as he got up from the ground.

"Wh-What just happened? Where's Megatron?" Spiderboy said looking around. Bumblebee gave him a soft look.

("That doesn't matter, what does matter is getting back to base so you can rest.") Bumblebee beeped as he gently picked up Spiderboy. Ravage pressed her com-link button on the side of his head.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge back. Spiderboy's not feeling so good." Ravage said a few moments before a ground bridge opened in front of them.

**. . .**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Megatron boomed in Knockout's ear. Knockout was strapped to a table in his lab, unable to move. The red bot shook nervously from where he sat, scared of the big mech that was circling the table like a panther ready to strike upon its prey.

"I was merely . . ." Knockout began to explain before Megatron slammed both of his hands on both sides of Knockout's head, nearly hitting the smaller bot.

"YOU WERE MERELY ABOUT TO RUIN THE PLAN! YOU AHLL REMAIN IN YOUR LAB UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Megatron continued to boom, inturrupting Knockout. The smaller bot nodded slightly.

"Y-Yes, lord Megatron, I understand." Knockout said, looking downward towards the floor.

**. . .**

"You sure you're fine Spiderboy? You did get hit by Knockout right in the face." Ravage asked as she and Spiderboy walked down the hallway towards Bumblebee's room.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Spiderboy said with a sort of unhappy expression. "I-I just need to tell you something. And promise not to tell anyone, especially 'Bee." Spiderboy said as he changed he height to match Bumblebee's before opening Bumblebee's room door.

"Okay, sure. But what is it you wanna tell me?" Ravage asked as she turned on the light, closing the door behind her. Spiderboy walked over to Bumblebee's bed, reaching underneath it, searching for something. A few moments passed before Spiderboy took something out from underneath Bumblebee's bed. He sighed for a moment before turning to face Ravage.

"This, is my artifical womb. The machine I was born in. Me and my fathers have kept it since I was born. And now, I want to give this to Bumblebee. As a birthday present, just as my father Wade did for my father Peter." Spiderboy said explaining the purpose of the device. He lowered his lensed eyes as he softly stroked the machine. "I've excelerated the machine's prcessor so the child'll be born in a matter of hours. Extreme, but I know how it works. It is possible." Spiderboy said, Ravage just looked at Spiderboy with a soft expression on her face.

"Mason, that's so nice." Ravage said with a soft smile. Spiderboy smilied back.

"I'd do anything for 'Bee. Even give my own life. Uh . . . and Ravage, can I ask you a question?" Spiderboy said as he laid the device down on the bed to his right. Ravage nodded a 'yes'. "How old is 'Bee in cybertronian years?" Spiderboy asked the femme standing before him.

"He's 13 cybertronian years old. This'll be his 14th birthday in cybertornian years." Ravage said with a soft smile. Spiderboy's eyes widened a little.

"Wow. Never even guessed. Well, okay. Thanks." Spiderboy said as he put back the device.

"No problem." Ravage said as she opened the room door, turning back to Spiderboy for a moment, giving the teenaged superhero a slight smile before leaving the room. Spiderboy smilied back as Ravage closed the door. A few moments passed with Spiderboy just standing in front of the bed. Spiderboy then flopped onto the bed.

_Four more days until this madness is over. Just four more days. You can do it Mason. You can do it._ Spiderboy thought as he changed his height back to normal, crawling over to the pillow at the top of the bed. Bumblebee then opened the door to the room slowly, trying not to disturb Spiderboy. " 'Bee, this is your room. You don't have to act like your intruding." Spiderboy said with a slight smile. Bumblebee chuckled a little as he sat down on the bed.

("I just wanted to check up on you. You sure you're not hurt?") Bumblebee beeped as he lay a hand next to Spiderboy. Spiderboy joined his hand with Bumblebee's, the two intertwining.

"I'm sure. But 'Bee? Can you just stay here for now? With me." Spiderboy asked his lover-bot tiredly before he yawned. Bumblebee smilied.

("Of course I will.") Bumblebee beeped before walking to the other side of the bed, laying next to Spiderboy. ("I love you Spider.") Bumblebee beeped softly as he pulled up the covers.

"I love you too 'Bee." Spiderboy said with a smile as he closed his eyes, thinking. _And you're worth all of this trouble. Every little bit of it._

**End of Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be just as good as this has been so far, and maybe even better! Stay tuned to find out! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Well, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! Bumblebee's Birthday! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review if you do (heh, rhyme) no bad/mean reviews and I'll see you guys at the end.**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes sleepishly. After a few moments his eyes lite up with excitment as he realized what today was. Today was Bumblebee's big day, his birthday! And Spiderboy wanted everything to be perfect. Spiderboy sat up in the giant bed, looking over at Bumblebee, his lensed eyes slightly lowered as he thought about what was to come.

_It's all for you 'Bee._ Spiderboy thought, getting up from the bed. _You're worth all the trouble 'Bee. And I swear I'll tell you everything later._ Spiderboy continued to think as he reached under Bumblebee's bed, pulling out a red present with a black ribbon wrapped around it before phasing out of the room and into the hallway. As he started down the hall Spiderboy heard Ravage's room door open.

"Morning." Ravage whispered as she closed her room door behind her before tiptoeing next to Spiderboy. Spiderboy waved saying 'hi'. He then placed his index finger over his mouth as he pointed to Bumblebee's room. Ravage nodded, understanding Spiderboy meant. A few moments later Ravage and Spiderboy stood in the middle of the main room of the base. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" Ravage asked after Spiderboy placed his present on a table next to the ground bridge. Spiderboy leapt to the ground bridge's frame, shooting a thin, paper-like yellow web across the top of it.

"I slept okay. No real complaints besides waking up once or twice from the excitment. How about you Ravage?" Spiderboy said as he finished the background of the web-banner before starting to write 'Happy Birthday 'Bee' with black and dark blue webbing. Every odd numbered letter were black and the even numbered letters were dark blue.

"Too excited, couldn't sleep." Ravage said with a smile as she walked over to a corner of the room, grabbing two helium tanks. "Here, catch" Ravage said as she tossed the two helium tanks towards Spiderboy. The teenaged superhero snagged both of the helium tanks with two weblines. Ravage turned back to the helium tanks, grabbing a pack of giant balloons from the table next to the helium tanks before walking over to Spiderboy. "And how did Rage sleep?" Ravage asked Spiderboy as she notice the red pet symbiote leak out of Spiderboy, taking the balloons from Ravage.

"He's okay, even though he was up half the night keeping an eye on 'Bee for me. But he doesn't really need sleep." Spiderboy said as he began tor fill up the first balloon with helium. Spiderboy then paused as he heard a loud car engine enter the secret entrance to the base. Ravage noticed the sound too. They both looked at each other for a moment, both with the same expression on their face, then they turned to the drive-in entrance as Smokescrean roared into the room.

"SMOKESCREAN! SSSSHHHHHHH!" Spiderboy and Ravage both said at the same time loudly as Rage continued filling up and tieing the balloons for Spiderboy. Smokescrean paused for a moment, his eyes lighting up as he noticed the banner.

"It's 'Bee's birthday already?! Wow, that was fast." Smokescrean said as he walked towards his room.

"Uh . . . Smokey, where's your present for 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked as Rage finished the first tank of helium, moving onto the next one as he grabbed another balloon, letting the one in Spiderboy's hand go for his host.

"In my room, and don't worry I'll be quiet." Smokescrean said as he slowly walked out of the room. Spiderboy and Ravage both smilied a bit as they heard Smokescrean trip up.

"Fail." Spiderboy and Ravage said at the same time as they continued their work.

A few minutes later after Spiderboy and Rage had all the balloons amde and tied around the base Smokescrean walked into the room, laying his present for Bumblebee on the table next to Spiderboy's. He paused, wondering what the present could be.

"I'm not saying Smokescrean so don't ask." Spiderboy said, already knowing what the bot was going to say. Smokescrean blinked twice before Ravage walked into the room with her present for Bumblebee, settling it down next to both Spiderboy's and Smokescreans. "And don't you tell him." Spiderboy said now already knowing what Ravage was going to say. Both bots looked at Spiderboy surprised now. "Hey, I can do anything remember? I know what you guys are thinking." Spiderboy said with a slight smirk before walking out of the room, changing to cybertronian hieght. "I'm gonna go make breakfast for everyone, it's 'Bee's favorite. Pancakes. And mine are to die for." Spiderboy said as he began to walk towards the kitchen. "Anyone care to join me?" Spiderboy asked as he slowed his pace. Ravage raised her hand before racing over.

"I will!" She said as she got beside Spiderboy. Smokescrean shrugged.

"I'll just stay here and wait for the others to get up." Smokescrean said as he sat down on the floor.

"Okay, suit yourself." Spiderboy said, snapping his fingers before his present for Bumblebee grew to cybertronian size. "Let us know if you need anything." Spiderboy said as he and Ravage disappeared around the corner of the base.

**. . .**

"There's enough here for everyone if they want more than five pancakes!" Ravage said with a smile as Spiderboy slowly poured the maple syrup over each plate, making the auto-bot insignia for each plate, except Bumblebee's who got a heart on his. Spiderboy smilied happily, taking what Ravage said as a compliment.

"Thanks Ravage. It isn't easy controlling the fabric of reality to just make pancakes. for my sweetspark's birthday." Spiderboy joked as Bumblebee walked into the kitchen.

("YEAH! PANCAKES!") Bumblebee beeped as he jumped up and down happily. Spiderboy grinned.

"Happy birthday 'Bee." Spiderboy said, walking over to his soul/sparkmate, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Did you sleep good?" Spiderboy asked as he conjured up a container of milk.

("Not too bad.") Bumblebee beeped as he glared at all of the pancakes. ("Which one's is mine?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as the teenaged superhero placed the container of milk on the counter.

"Take a wild guess." Spiderboy said with a smirk, turning around to face Bumblebee, leaning on the counter. Bumblebee glanced across the row of plates filled with pancakes, smiling when he saw the one with the heart on it. Bumblebee smilied over at Spiderboy who was smiling back.

("You really put alot of work into all of this didn't you?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy nodded as he grabbed a glass that was sitting beside him before grabbing it and pouring some milk into it, then handed it to Bumblebee.

"It's no problem at all. Especially when it comes to you 'Bee. I'd do anything for you." Spiderboy said with a smile as Bumblebee took a sip of milk from his glass. Bumblebee smiled, putting the glass of milk down on the counter next to his plate.

("You really didn't have to do all of this.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy walked closer to Bumblebee, leaning in closer to his soul/sparkmate so they we only a inch or two away from one another.

"You right, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Because, I love you." Spiderboy said, grabbing Bumblebee, pulling the mech in close for a hug. "Happy Birthday sweetspark." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee hugged back.

("Thanks Mason.") Bumblebee said with a smile.

**. . .**

Everyone was now in the main room of the base, stomachs full and eyes open for Bumblebee to open up his gifts. Bumblebee sat in his computer chair which he had taken out of his room just for the unwrapping of his presents. Spiderboy held his present in his arms, still cybertronian sized as he stood next to Jack, Miko, Raf and Mrs. Darby. Raf looked at Spiderboy confused.

"Uh . . .Spiderboy, how'd you get so tall?" Raf asked Spiderboy, pushing his glasses up his nose. Spiderboy turned his head to face Raf.

"I can alter reality, I can basically do anything." Spiderboy explained before turning back to face Bumblebee. Raf paused for a moment.

"But, wouldn't you also be able to right all of the wrongs the decepticons made? And restore cybertron?" Raf asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes lowered a bit with sadness.

"Raf . . . It's a bit more complex than that. There are paradoxs involved and then there is the multiverse flux and it's just to risky." Spiderboy said without turning his head to face Raf. Raf's eyes lowered a bit.

"Oh . . . okay." Raf said, wishing he hadn't really said anything. Spiderboy turned his head back to face Raf once again.

"But don't feel bad for asking, they're just questions, they won't do anything and it won't hurt anyone." Spiderboy said with a sort of cheerful voice. Raf looked up at Spiderboy, now with a small smile on his face. Spiderboy smilied back before turning to face Bumblebee as Arcee handed him her present first.

"Here 'Bee. Happy birthday!" Arcee said with a small smile as Bumblebee opened the cylinder shaped present slowly. After unwrapping the present, Bumblebee opened the lid of the box and reached inside, grabbing something that felt like a disc. He pulled out the object, it was a exact copy of his face-plate smiling. Bumblebee smilied happily at Arcee.

("Thanks Arcee! I love it!") Bumblebee beeped happily as he put back the scupture, laying it next to his chair. Bulkhead was next to give Bumblebee his present.

"Close your eyes 'Bee." Bulkhead beeped before the black and yellow mech did what he was told. Bulkhead opened his chest plate, taking out a hood ordiment. "Alright 'Bee, open your eyes." Bulkhead said before Bumblebee opened his optics, staring at the hood ordiment of a bumblebee that had writing on it. The writing read, 'Bee-otch'. Bumblebee took the ordiment happily before putting in his own chest plate.

("Thanks Bulk! It's epic!") Bumblebee beeped before Bulkhead nodded, walking over next to Arcee. Ratchet was next up. He just handed Bumblebee the box before walking over to Bulkhead and Arcee. Bumblebee quickly opened the box, looking inside before putting the lid back on the box. He then turn to Ratchet. ("Thank you Ratchet!") Bumblebee beeped as Ratchet sighed a little. Raf looked at the box confused.

"You don't wanna know." Spiderboy said, knowing what Raf was thinking. Up next was Smokescrean who handed Bumblebee his present quickly as he was very hyper and excited for Bumblebee to open up his gift. Bumblebee raised an optic at Smokescrean, who was practically jumping up and down with excitment now.

("You okay?") Bumblebee asked Smokescrean. Smokescrean nodded rapidly in a hyperactive response. Bumblebee shrugged before opening the present. His optics widened as he took out a book titled 'The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy'. Bumblebee looked at Smokescrean before looking at Spiderboy. Spiderboy shrugged, just as confused and surprised as he was. ("Where'd you get this?") Bumblebee asked Smokescrean. Smokescrean shrugged.

"Found it on the street. Not anywhere near here, just on a street in New York City." Smokescrean said as he walked next to Spiderboy.

"Must have been from a comic book shop." Spiderboy said. "But, then again there are other me's in the multiverse, so who knows." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee put away Smokescrean's gift.

("Well, it doesn't matter, I love it Smokescrean, thanks!") Bumblebee beeped with a smile. Optimus was next to give Bumblebee his present.

"Happy Birthday Bumblebee, hope you like it." Optimus said giving Bumblebee the box he held. Bumblebee opened the box quickly with excitment, ripping the wrapping paper off it before opening the box. Bumblebee gasped in surprise.

("Where in primus did you find this?!") Bumblebee asked Optimus as he pulled out five posters of Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, where did you get those Prime? Am I some sort of celebrity in this universe or something or did you guys just make those?" Spiderboy asked as confused as Bumblebee was. Optimus smilied.

"We made both the posters and the book Bumblebee." Optimus said with a smile, looking over at Smokescrean who had a small frown on his face. "It was Smokescrean's idea."

("Okay, well thanks Optimus and Smokescrean. They are awesome!") Bumblebee beeped happily, placing the posters down next to him as Ravage stepped forward, giving Bumblebee her prsent to him. Ravage didn't say a thing, she just had a smile on her face, which made Bumblebee suspsious. ("There aren't any flamethrowers in here are there?") Bumblebee asked Ravage. Ravage shook her head

"Nope, not one." She said as Bumblebee turned his head to Spiderboy giving him a 'really' look.

"None." Spiderboy said, shaking his head. Bumblebee shrugged before opening the box. Inside the box there was a booklet inside with no title. Bumblebee looked up at Ravage with a suspcious look.

"Go ahead and read it." Ravage said before Bumblebee opened it. His optics widened at what he saw, his face turning a bright crimson red. "Ha! Look at you face! I knew you'd love it!" Ravage said trying to hold back her laughter as Bumblebee flipped through the pages of the book.

("How long have you been making this?!") Bumblebee asked, his face plate redder and redder as he flipped through the pages.

"Ever since I knew." Ravage said with a smile. "Some are just stories, others are drawn comics and others a just drawings." Ravage said as Bumblebee closed the booklet before setting it down with all the other gifts gently.

("Th-Thanks R-Ravage. I-I-I love it.") Bumblebee beeped in a sort of stuttering way. Ravage smilied before skipping off. Spiderboy smilied happily, it was finally his turn. He walked over to Bumblebee, present in hand.

"You'll never guess it." Spiderboy said with a smile as he handed Bumblebee the box. Bumblebee slowly unwrapped the box, careful not t damage the box at all. After he was finished unwrapping the box he then opened it, taking out the device inside. "Three guesses." Spiderboy said with a smile.

("Is it a . . . energon maker?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy just shook his head. ("A weird looking suitcase?") Bumblebee guessed again. Spiderboy shook his head once more. (" Is it a . . . uh, a . . . special drinking glass?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy one last time.

"Heh, nope. I knew you'd never get it. That, my sweet Bumblebee." Spiderboy began as he moved close to Bumblebee, putting himself and Bumblebee only a inch apart. "That, is the articfical womb, I was born in." Spiderboy said with a smile. Bumblebee's optics widened.

("N-No way! You really don't mean you wanna . . .") Bumblebee began as Spiderboy nodded slightly.

"Yes 'Bee. I'm serious. My father Wade did the same thing with my father Peter on his birthday, now I'm doing this with you." Spiderboy said as he placed his left hand on Bumblebee's right cheek. "So, the question really is, do you want to go on with this? Like, I mean. We don't have to start the process now, but in the future, we can. But if it was right now then . . . MMPH!" Spiderboy said before Bumblebee pulled him in for a kiss.

("This is the best birthday present I have ever gotten! I love it Mason. And I love you even more!") Bumblebee beeped after separating from Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied happily as he lay down the artifical carefully.

"Glad you liked it 'Bee." Spiderboy said with a smile.

**. . .**

_**WARNING! GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

The day was over. Everything was cleaned up, put away and fixed for when the dance party got underway. Bulkhead had accidentily well on one of the tables and broke it. Bumblebee and Spiderboy (still cybertronian sized) were in Bumblebee's room putting things away.

("I'm telling you she draws very graphic stuff.") Bumblebee beeped as he put away Ratchet's gift. Spiderboy walked over to the bed, laying on top of the blankets.

"I bet she does." Spiderboy said with a smirk, putting his hands behind his head as Bumblebee got on the bed with him.

("What do you think we'll name him?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as the both of them stared up at the artifical womb that was at the top of Bumblebee's shelf. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking about it.

"I have no idea. But, we'll come up with a name when the time comes. For now however . . ." Spiderboy said as he got on top of Bumblebee, the black and yellow mech blushing heavliy. " . . . let's just enjoy each other." Spiderboy finished, lifting his mask so you could see his mouth before kissing Bumblebee, forcing his tounge past his and Bumblebee's lips, searching the bot's mouth. Bumblebee did the same with his own tounge as the two shuffled amongst themselves for a few minutes. "Oh . . . and you're . . . doing most of the work . . . this time . . . except, this time . . . I'm fragging you." Spiderboy said in between breathes after he and Bumblebee separated for air. Bumblebee nodded as Spiderboy slowly took off his costume, starting with his gloves, then the boots, taking them off quickly. Spiderboy then slowly took off his shirt, teasing his lover-bot. Bumblebee grin a bit before sitting up, but Spiderboy pushed him right back down. "No, for now, sit back and enjoy the show." Spiderboy said after he got his shirt off, getting off the bed, removing his costume's black belt before very slowly removing his red pants. Bumblebee smilied from where he lay as Spiderboy slowly crawled back up to him, stopping at his chest plate as he began to massage Bumblebee's crotch plate. The bot moaned softly as his crotch plate began to slide back slowly. Spiderboy smilied a little as he watched Bumblebee squrim under his touch, feeling the bot's metal member poke it's head out of it's hidden compartment. Spiderboy then pulled himself up to Bumblebee's head, still holding on to the member as it completly came out, kissing Bumblebee again. Spiderboy then got off his lover-bot and moved back a little bit, giving Bumblebee room to sit up. Bumblebee and Spiderboy both paused, taking in both of their sights before Bumblebee laid down onto his stoamch, taking Spiderboy's 8 inched member into his hand. Spiderboy's face turned a brighter red than his mask did as Bumblebee began to slowly jerk his member, licking the side of it with each slow stroke.

("You like that don't you?") Bumblebee beeped with a grin as he saw Spiderboy close his eyes. Spiderboy nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I love it. D-Don't stop!" Spiderboy said as Bumblebee stopped licking Spiderboy's member. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes at Bumblebee as he breathed heavily. "Y-You t-tease." Spiderboy panted as Bumblebee grinned at him.

("Say. Please.") Bumblebee beeped with a slight smile, making Spiderboy look at him with a 'really' face. Bumblebee nodded. ("Really.") Spiderboy sighed, knowing there was no other way, especially when Bumblebee was like this.

"P-Please go down on my cock 'Bee. I-I need it, so badly." Spiderboy said with a needy face, making Bumblebee grin a little.

("Wow. That was so hard! Well, at least you said please.") Bumblebee beeped before putting Spiderboy's member in his mouth carfully, making Spiderboy moan as he began to suck off the human cock. Spiderboy moan a little louder as Bumblebee went farther and farther down onto his member, making him get closer and closer to his peak.

" 'Bee, I-I'm so close!" Spiderboy practically hissed through his plearsure as Bumblebee began to bob his head up and down on Spiderboy's member. Bumblebee stopped as he felt Spiderboy's cock throb larger. "HA! Th-Thanks 'Bee, d-don't wanna e-end th-this too s-soon. " Spiderboy stutttered as pre-cum began to slowly leak from his cock. A few moments passed before Bumblebee continued the blowjob, making Spiderboy moan louder than before. Bumblebee then started to slowly lick the member's head. "Nngh! 'B-Bee!" Spiderboy said as his cock throbbed even more, the plearsure becoming to much for him to handle. Bumblebee took his mouth off Spiderboy's cock, letting the teenaged superhero's cum squirt all over his face plate, turning a even brighter red than before as the warm white liquid hit his face. "Well, so much for not ending to soon." Spiderboy said as he began to regain his breath. Bumblebee smilied a little.

("It's not over yet!") Bumblebee said as Spiderboy colloected hic um with his cock, lubing it up nicely. Spiderboy grinned back at Bumblebee.

"Yeah, still gotta frag your sorry aft." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee got on all fours, turning around so his back was turned on Spiderboy. Spiderboy began to slowly rub his cum-drenched member around Bumblebee's aft, lubing it up nicely. "Well, anything you wanna say before we begin?" Spiderboy asked his lover-bot. Bumblebee paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright, but just don't scream or complain to me when this is over." Spiderboy said as he began to push his member into Bumblebee slowly, stroking Bumblebee's 9 inched cock at the same time. Bumblebee moaned as Spiderboy picked up the pace a little.

("Don't stop.") Bumblebee beeped, gripping his bed sheets before moaning. Spiderboy smirked, loving how Bumblebee looked and felt. Spiderboy then got on top of Bumblebee's back, fucking him doggy style.

"Now, what made you think I'd stop?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee as he continued the motions he was currently doing at a faster pace. Bumblebee moaned as he began to reach his peak. Spiderboy did the same.

("Ah! Sp-Spider, d-don't stop!") Bumblebe beeped as he felt himself about to cum. (I-I'm gonna c-cum!") Bumblebee beeped loudly as he reached sweet bliss and release, shooting all of his cybertronian cum all over his bedsheets. Seeing Bumblebee cum made Spiderboy reach his own peak, shooting load after load of cum into the bot's aft.

"Ah! 'Bee!" Spiderboy said loudly as his orgasm continued. After two more seconds of the sweet bliss, Spiderboy extracted his member from Bumblebee's aft, his cum pouring out. "That . . . was great!" Spiderboy said as he reagined his breathe, flopping onto the bed with Bumblebee.

("So, are we gonna change the sheets? They're a bit . . . sticky.") Bumblebee beeped, raising a cum drenched hand. Spiderboy snapped his fingers, changing the bed clothes in an instant. ("Nevermind.") Bumblebee beeped before laying his hand back down onto the bed. There was a long pause before anyone spoke next.

" 'Bee, I have something to tell you." Spiderboy said, looking the bot in his big blue optics. Bumblebee's optics turned from blissful to concerned in a instant.

("What is it?") He asked concernedly, making Spiderboy pause for a moment, thinking about how to tell him.

"I'm just gonna say it. I made a deal with the 'cons. They would you guys alone for a week and in return I'd have to be experimented on for four hours." Spiderboy said quickly, but was able to be understood. Bumblebee's optics widened.

("Why?") Bumblebee asked with saddened optics. Spiderboy looked up at Bumblebee with a sad childish face.

"For you 'Bee. I did it for you. But don't worry, I have a plan. I always do for things like this." Spiderboy said, sliding a hand down Bumblebee's face plate, closing his lensed eyes as Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Spiderboy. "You're not mad are you?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee. The bot merely shook his head.

("Of course not! I love you, and I understand why you did it. And when you have a plan, you have a plan, and I always have your back, no matter what.") Bumblebee beeped before kissing Spiderboy.

"Thanks 'Bee." Spiderboy said after he and Bumblebee separated. "Now, I think we should get some sleep. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow." Spiderboy said before drifting off to sleep in Bumblebee's arms.

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was alot of fun to make and I hope it was alot of fun to read. Please review, no bad/mean reviews please and chapter 4 coming soon! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! Now let's jump into the story because I have nothing more to say than ENJOY!**

Spiderboy waited, in the canyon where Skyquake was both killed and resurrected, leaning against a wall of the canyon. Spiderboy reached into his belt and pulled out a tiny spider shaped robot.

_Thank god I made these spider-bots, all I need to do is get on the Nemissis, and the spider-bot'll do the rest. Not even Soundwave can detect my spider-bots!_ Spiderboy thought as he put the spider-bot on his left glve, the bot disappearing on contact. _I can command the spider-bot through my suit's mental processer, enabling me to multi-task like no one else can. And to think I made them in my sleep._ Spiderboy thought as he listened for the Nemissis. His spider sense went off as a ground bridge opened up a few meters to his left, he glanced over to see Megatron and Starscream walk out of the portal. "Took you long enough." Spiderboy said without emotion as Megatron walked over with Starscream close behind.

"My deepest apologizes, we were merely finishing some last minute . . . preperations." Megatron said, his optics turning slightly redder as Spiderboy felt a chill go down his spine.

"Alright then . . . I guess we should get this over with." Spiderboy said as he began to walk to the ground bridge portal, with both Megatron and Starscream close behind him. Spiderboy then stopped for a moment, took a deep breathe and then walked into the ground bridge.

**. . .**

The doors to Knockout's lab opened as Spiderboy, Megatron and Starscream approached, revealing Knockout who was currently sharpening a giant, cybertronian sized needle. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened when he saw what was in the needle. Dark Energon. Spiderboy turned to Megatron, eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?!" Spiderboy asked with a sort of raised voice. Megatron couldn't help but grin at Spiderboy's reaction as he shook his head no.

"No. This is just to see a human's reaction to Dark Energon. And we shall not be using that needle for the experiment . . . Knockout." Megatron said as he gave Knockout a stern look. The mad doctor froze for a moment before getting himself together for a response.

"But Lord Megatron, we do not have such a item in our inventory." Knockout said as Spiderboy's invisible spider-bot jumped off him, crawling away to find the central main-frame of the ship.

"How about I just drink it?" Spiderboy suggested as his spider-bot made it's way towards the main room of the Nemissis. Megatron and Knockout paused for a moment, considering this for a moment. "The effects will still be the same. It won't really matter, and besides this way I won't bleed to death!" Spiderboy said as he was thinking. _God help me I'm about to drink DARK ENERGON! If I black out then that's it! Me and the Multiverse are dead!_

"I supose it could work." Knockout said as he walked over to his work desk. Spiderboy face palmed.

"Of course it will work! I'm smarter than you are Knockout, and more stylish too." Spiderboy said as Knockout grabbed a small cap from the far corner of his desk. The red mech paused with the cap in his hand, turning to face Spiderboy with an expression of rage upon his face plate.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SELF CENTERED IGNORANT . . . !" Knockout yelled, transformering his right hand into his saw as Rage covered Spiderboy from head to toe, turning his host's facial expression to an angery one.

"_YOU WANT A PEICE OF US?! THEN COME AND GET IT!_ " Rage said through Spiderboy as he got ready for a fight. Megatron then stepped inbetween the two before things got out of hand.

"Please, please. There is no point to this unessesary fighting. We simply want to do some tests." Megatron said, glaring at Knockout with a stern look. "And Knockout, you are still not in the clear. So I suggest you keep in line." There was a long pause as Rage sank back into Spiderboy's bloodstream.

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout said as he transformed his hand-saw back into his hand as Spiderboy couldn't help but crack a slight grin. Knockout narrowed his optics at Spiderboy. Spiderboy then quickly changed his facial expression to normal.

"Well, I guess we should proceed?" Spiderboy said with a raised eye. Megatron nodded before signaling Knockout to get back to work. Knockout growled as he poured some of the Dark Energon into the cap before passing it to Spiderboy. Spiderboy paused for a moment, taking a deep breathe as Rage lifted up Spiderboy's mask, revealing his nose and mouth. "Well . . . down the hatch." Spiderboy said before chugging down the Dark Energon. Spiderboy then made a soured face as he finished chugging the Dark Energon. "Ew . . . grape kool-aid flavoured! BLAH!" Spiderboy joked before he felt his head begin to throb. The began to spin and swurl, colors changing as Spiderboy fell to his knees. "OW! THIS HURTS! OW!OW!OW!OW!" Spiderboy said as the pain in his head increased ten fold each time he felt it. A few moments passed before the pain subsided, allowing Spiderboy to get up, rubbing his head.

"How do you feel?" Megatron asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy shrugged slightly as he began to leap in every direction.

"I be honest, I feel great!" Spiderboy said as he jumped into the air, doing a back flip before landing in the same spot he had stood on. "So, what's next?" Spiderboy asked Megatron. The decepticon gestured over to two tables at the far end of the lab.

"Take a seat." Megatron with a slight grin, making Spiderboy feel a bit uncomfortable as his spider-bot reached the ship's centeral main-frame, connecting itself to the ship. Spiderboy walked over to the two tables as the connection to the ship was completed.

_Collect all data new and old about me then erase it from all of the ship's memory banks, then search through all of the decepticon's records for any back-ups and delete those as well._ Spiderboy commanded the spider-bot though his suit's mental processor as he lay down on the closest table before Megatron lay on the one beside him. _Okay, everything is going alright so far. Just hope what I think happens next doesn't . . ._ Spiderboy began to think as Megatron said something that made a shiver run down his spine.

"Knockout, begin the physic patch." The decepticon's voice said as Spiderboy saw Knockout hook up the physic patch.

_Oh . . .great._ Spiderboy thought as everything began to fade to black.

**. . .**

_Spiderboy leapt from rooftop to rooftop, looking for Megatron, worried that the leader of the decepticons would find something he should never have found._

_"Gotta find him before he does something, or worse yet, he finds out about the spider-bot!" Spiderboy said as he spotted the leader of the decepticons over next to a building with the sign 'new' above it. Megatron appeared to be scanning the building, thinking about what could be inside. Spiderboy snagged Megatron with a webline before web-zipping to the decepticon. "You're not allowed in there, sorry!" Spiderboy said as he jumped off Megatron's chest plate as soon as he made contact, still holding onto the webline. Spiderboy then flung Megatron down the street away from the building._

_"Ah, Spiderboy, I was begining to wonder when you would show up." Megatron said with a smile as he got up from where he had landed._

_"Yeah, um . . . you never mentioned this would happen!" Spiderboy yelled at the top of his lungs, nearly loosing his voice. Megatron grinned a little as he walked over to Spiderboy._

_"There are a few things I never mentioned." Megatron began as he walked up to Spiderboy before grabbing him, throwing him into the building with the sign 'new' on it. "Like this for example!" Megatron finished as Spiderboy landed on his feet in the middle of the main room of the building. Spiderboy's eyes widened as he saw millions and millions of new information swarming the building. He quickly leapt out of the building before Megatron could react, kicking his down the street and away from the building, the doors shutting behind him._

_"You're not getting anything out of me Megatron, no secrets or anything! This is __my__ mind! And __I__ rule here." Spiderboy said as Megatron got up from the ground. "And I won't let you take or alter anything in here!"_

**End of Chapter 4. Sorry this wasn't such a big chapter, some things have happened recently and I've just been recovering from it, so yeah. I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopfully. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, take care and please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and I'll see you all later! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hello and welcome everyone to the fifth chapter of this story! Sorry if it isn't that big of a chapter, like I said before I've been going through a few things lately and I'm still recovering from it. But, enough about that, let's get into this chapter.**

("I'm worried about him.") Bumblebee beeped, sloutched over his computer desk. Ravage sat on his bed, her arms folded.

"I'm sure he's fine 'Bee." Ravage said as she got off Bumblebee's bed, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "He always come back. No matter what has or will happen, he'll come back." Ravage said. Bumblebee's optics lowered a little before his computer screen lite up, showing a video feed with Spiderboy and Megatron fighting in the middle of New York.

("Mason?! And Megatron?!") Bumblebee beeped with confusion as Spiderboy kicked Megatron in the face on the video displayed.

"Wait . . . Where are they? That can't be New York City because it's empty." Ravage said as she observed the video feed.

"_I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER MY MIND! YOU WON'T WIN NOW OR EVER MEGATRON!_ " Spiderboy yelled from the video feed, making both Bumblebee's and Ravage's optics widened.

("Oh no, Mason!") Bumblebee beeped as Megatron grabbed Spiderboy by the head, crushing the superhero's skull. ("Come on Mason! You can do it! You HAVE to do it! For me.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy burst out of Megatron's grasp, jumping a distance away.

"_I'll never give up against you or anyone like you. I'll always win! For my friends, my family and most of all . . . BUMBLEBEE!_ " Spiderboy said as he snagged Megatron with a webline, pulling the decepticon towards him for a final punch to the face, sending Megatron flying into the air and into a open portal. The portal closed as soon as Megatron traveled through it. "_Okay, now to break the patch. Spider-bot, shut down physic patch setup._" Spiderboy said a few moments before the video feed turned off.

"Wow. Just slaggin' wow." Ravage said with her and Bumblebee's optics widened, glued to the screen.

("YES!") Bumblebee beeped happily. ("He's all right!")

"_Yeah 'Bee. I'm all right. I'm just a bit tied up at the moment._" Spiderboy's voice said from the computer.

("Okay, how are you doing this?") Bumblebee asked.

"_Mental processor. Gotta go 'Bee. See you in a bit._" Spiderboy said before the computer turned off.

**. . .**

_Okay, just gotta get out of here and I'm home free._ Spiderboy thought as he web-swung down the halls of the Nemissis. Spiderboy's spider sense went off as he heard an alarm blare throughout the ship. _Oh no, this can't be -bot, deavtivate all security protocals._ Spiderboy thought as he hurried through the Nemissis. _Almost there! ALLLMOST!_ Spiderboy thought a split second before his spider sense went off again. _NOW WHAT?!_ Spiderboy thought before being hit by a red energon blast.

"You shall not escape so easily." Starscream's voice echoed from down the hall. Spiderboy growled slightly as he got up. "Oh, is the itsy bitsy spider mad?" Starscream taughted with a smirk. Spiderboy took out a small black pellet from his belt before throwing it to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. "You can't hide from me little spider." Starscream continued as he scanned the cloud, searching for any sign of Spiderboy. A few moments passed and Starscream was growing impatiant. "You have until the count of three human. One . . . Two . . . Th-" Starscream began to say before Spiderboy lunged at his face from the ceiling, leaping off his faceplate.

"THREE!" Spiderboy yelled as he spun a webline towars the exit. _Finally! I'm home free!_ Spiderboy thought as he web-zipped off the Nemissis. Spiderboy's web-cape then went into glider mode as his rocket boots activated.

_"YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS!"_ Megatron's voice boomed through the audio feed Spiderboy's spider-bot had made. _"Do __any__ of you know what we have lost?!"_ Spiderboy then heard metalic footsteps.

_"Our . . . deepest apologies Lord Megatron."_ Starscream said as Spiderboy heard him kneel._ "We merely tried to do as you commanded."_ Spiderboy then heard a loud clanging sound as he heard Starscream gasp with fear.

_"Well then Starscream, you should have tried __harder__!"_ Megatron said, choking the seeker, damaging his neck. Static then filled Spiderboy's ear, ending the transmission. Spiderboy then heard a robotic voice say 'Mission Complete'.

_Activate return teleportation._ Spidebroy thought as he continued back to the base.

**. . .**

("Are you okay Mason?") Bumblebee asked his spark/soulmate as he entered the main room of the base.

"Yeah 'Bee, I'm fine." Spiderboy said as he walked up to the black and yellow mech. "I deleted all of their files on me, so we're in the clear from clones and anything else they would have used me for."

("Well, that's good. You okay though? You seem really tired.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy felt his head spin like crazy, the whole room becoming a blur before the pain in his head from earlier came back.

"AH! THE PAIN! N-NOT AGAIN!" Spiderboy yelled as his costume began to change colors from red and black to black and red, flashing back and forth like crazy. Bumblebee grabbed Spiderboy by both his shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

("MASON! MASON WHAT IS IT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!") Bumblebee asked concerned as the flashes stopped, the pain was gone and everything was fine again. Spiderboy opened his closed lensed eyes and looked at Bumblebee horrified.

"I . . . am never drinking that stuff again." Spiderboy said, folding his arms as Bumblebee picked him up.

("What was that about?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy shivered for a moment.

"I drank Dark Energon. It tastes awful!" Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes. "Can we get a glass of energon? I need to get the Dark Energon out, and as far as I know, that's the only thing that'll get rid of the Dark Energon fast enough." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee walked down the hallway.

("Sure, we'll get some right now.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked towards the energon room.

**. . .**

("Feeling any better?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy (who was now the same hieght as Bumblebee) as he sat down on his bed. Spiderboy nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. God, that was annoying. I'm just glad it's over." Spiderboy said as he sat up from where he lay. "You know what I might do?" Spiderboy said, placing a hand on his chin.

("What?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Spiderboy smilied, taking Bumblebee's hand and placing it on the side of his face.

"I'll treat us out for a bit, maybe get some movies, play some games and just hang out. If anything happens tomorrow with the 'cons, I'll take care of it." Spiderboy said as he pulled Bumblebee in close. "And no, I didn't make a deal with the 'cons. And yeah, it's my treat for you and the others." Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee. Bumblebee kissed back.

("You don't have to always treat us you know.") Bumblebee beeped after he and Spiderboy separated. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"I know, but I want to!" Spiderboy said as he lay back down in the bed. "Besides, I need to loosen up a bit." Spiderboy said with a smirk on his face. Bumblebee smirked back.

("Okay, we'll do what you want tomorrow. But you'll have to pay for it early.") Bumblebee beeped as he got close to Spiderboy. Spiderboy chuckled.

"That is not a problem my lover-bot." Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee deeply.

**End of Chapter 5. Once again, sorry for a short (ish) chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer than this one, but we'll see. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and stay tuned for Chapter 6, coming soon! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone, hope your all okay. And that's all I have to say, enjoy the chapter!**

"Wait . . . What?" Ravage asked Spiderboy from where she sat on the main room's floor. All of the auto-bots, human and cybertronian alike were in the main room, except of course for Wheeljack, who was out somewhere doing what he does.

"We're taking most of the day off." Spiderboy repeated what he had said earlier. Smokescrean looked at Spiderboy with a raised optic.

"So . . . what does that mean?" Smokescrean asked Spiderboy from where he stood, next to Ravage, Optimus and Ratchet.

"We're are going to just relax, until the 'cons make a move, then I'll scope it out and if I need help (which I might not) I'll come back and get whoever is willing to go. Or, I'll just handle it myself in a blink of an eye." Spiderboy explained to Smokescrean as Bumblebee got up from the spot he sat.

("So, what are we doing first?") Bumblebee beeped, bouncing up and down where he stood. Spiderboy chuckled a little before snapping his fingers. The cybertronians then shrunk down to human size before everyone's eyes and optics alike. ("YES!") Bumblebee beeped happily, jumping up and down hyperly.

"First game is called, catch the spider. And to make it fair, I won't use my reality powers." Spiderboy said before leaping out of the room with Bumblebee, Raf, Ravage and Miko behind him. Smokescrean and Jack looked at each other for a moment then to the doorway before racing after them, yelling 'wait for us!' as Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Mrs. Darby and Agent Fowler just stood there, smiling at where the seven of them left.

**. . .**

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Everyone yelled at Spiderboy, who was sticking to a wall in the hallways, Bumblebee was the only one who didn't yell, he just beeped it.

"But this's a part of the game! If I'm not on the ground, you allowed to hit me with anything." Spiderboy said as his spider sense went off. "Like energon blasts." Spiderboy said as he jumped out of the way of several energon blasts, landing on the base floor. "Still can't catch me!" Spiderboy called back to the others as he raced down the hall with everyone on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE!" They all yelled at Spiderboy who was all the way down the hall by now. Spiderboy just shook his head.

"NO WAY! THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!" Spiderboy yelled back as he heard a beeping sound come from his left glove. Spiderboy stopped running, holding up his hand to stop the game. "Wait a sec, this could be important." Spiderboy said as his holo-screen emerged from his glove. Spiderboy's eyes widened with surprise as he saw the Green Goblin flying over New York City. "What in the world?" Spiderboy asked himself as he brough up a separate window that had a world map on it. The map then lite up like a chirstmas tree before the window closed. "Oh no. No,no,no,no,no!" Spiderboy said as he turned to face the others, his holo-screen deactivating. "Okay, this is bad. I'll be back in a bit. I just need to see what's happening." Spiderboy said before teleporting away.

("Okay, who wants to play Halo?") Bumblebee asked. Smokscrean, Ravage, and Raf raised their hands, Jack and Miko looked at Smokescrean, Ravage and Raf with a 'what did he say' expression on their faces.

"Do you want to play Halo?" Raf repeated what his autobot guardian said before Jack and Miko raised their hands.

**. . .**

_Stupid Spider Stupid!_ Spiderboy thought as he swung through New York city, searching for the Green Goblin._ It must be the dark energon! It __has__ to be! That stuff is messing around with my powers, and the normal energon isn't really working much. Or I never took enough of it._ Spiderboy thought as his spider sense went off. Spiderboy turned around slightly as a pumpkin bomb went off behind him, sending him into an alley, bouncing off each side of the alley until he reached the ground, hitting it hard. "When will I learn to leap before I look?" Spiderboy asked himself as he looked up at the Green Goblin who was flying circles over the alley.

"_Ah! Good the family's all here! NOW THE PARTY CAN __REALLY__ BEGIN!_" Green Goblin said before throwing three razor sharp bat-shaped ninja stars at Spiderboy. Spiderboy dodged the projectiles as he made his way up to the Green Goblin. Spiderboy then leapt out of the alley, landing on the Green Goblin's shoulders, webbing him in the eyes. "_GAH! I can't see!_" Green Goblin yelled as Spiderboy kicked him off his glider.

"Good! Now stay down Osborn, or I'll have to impale your glider into your skull to make sure you don't come back." Spiderboy said as his spider sense went off again. Spiderboy then leapt off the glider as he heard a gun-shot go off from behind him. "Woah! That was close!" Spiderboy said as he tossed a impact-pellet at the Green Goblin, trapping him in webbing. "That should hold you as I take care of . . . DAD?!" Spiderboy said as he saw his father Deadpool a few rooftops away with his other father Spider-Man slapping him across the face, over, and over, and over.

"YOU COULD HAVE HIT HIM WADE! DON'T YOU EVER THINK AHEAD?!" Spider-Man yelled at Deadpool, as he continued to slap him. Spiderboy leapt over to the rooftop his fathers were on as Spider-Man stopped slapping Deadpool across the face.

"Dads, what are you doing here?!" Spiderboy asked his fathers as Deadpool got off the ground.

"We were just out on the town when there was this huge flash of light, and now we're here. The more important question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Bumblebee's universe for his birthday?" Deadpool said before Spiderboy face-palmed.

"We are in his universe dad." Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes as his spider sense went off for a third time. "MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled as a giant red axe sliced through the air, nearly hitting the three of them.

"_DAMN IT! I MISSED!_" A creepy yet fimillar voice yelled from a distance away. Spiderboy's eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was his cousin Carnage, the son of his Uncle Venom. "_Nice to see you cous! How's life!_" Carnage called out to Spiderboy. Spiderboy didn't reply, too annoyed by all of this. All he caused. "_Aw, what's the matter? Tentacle got your tounge?_" Carnage asked as he grabbed Spiderboy with a nearby tentacle.

"GAH! CARNAGE! LET. ME. GO!" Spiderboy yelled as he squirmed within Carnage's grasp. Carnage pulled Spiderboy in close, only a inch or two apart.

"_But I've missed you! Remember the __fun__ we used to have?_" Carnage asked as he licked the side of Spiderboy's face, making the superhero shiver like crazy.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FRAGGER!" Spiderboy yelled as he forced Carnage away with a physic blast. "YOU MAY HAVE HURT ME IN THE PAST CARNAGE! BUT NEVER AGAIN! NEVER!" Spiderboy said as Rage cover him from head to toe. "_NOW IT'S OUR TURN TO HURT YOU!_" Spiderboy said in his symbiote form. Carnage grinned evily.

"_OHHHOOHOO! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT ABOUT YOU! LOVE THE NEW LOOK! IT BRINGS OUT THE ME IN YOU!_" Carnage said as he leapt at Spiderboy. Spiderboy transformed his right arm into a giant hammer before freezing time.

"_STOP! HAMMER TIME!_" Spiderboy said, hitting Carnage before unfreezing time. "_We've always wanted to use that joke._" Spiderboy said as Carnage leapt back at Spiderboy again. "_Okay, this is getting old._" Spiderboy said, snapping his fingers before Carnage and the Green Goblin disappeared as Rage sank back into his bloodstream. "Okay, come on! We have to get back to the base." Spiderboy said as he took his father's hands before teleporting away.

**. . .**

"It is a real honor to finally meet you both. I see now where Spiderboy gets his sense of style." Optimus said, shaking Spider-Man's hand before Deapool's.

"Thank you . . . uh . . . Optimus." Spider-Man said as Spiderboy and Bumblebee left the main room where everyone was currently in.

"You guys have any food? All I've see is a bunch of blue kool-aid and that stuff is just weird." Deadpool said before burping up a blue glowing bubble. Spiderboy then stuck out his head from around the corner of the exiting doorway.

"Dad, that's energon. You just drank the life-blood of all cybertronians." Spiderboy said before disappearing back behind the doorway again. Deadpool shrugged.

"Well, it was really fucking sweet, like lemonade. Oooh! Can we pick up some pink lemonade when we get home?!" Deadpool asked Spider-Man, wrapping his arms around him. Spider-Man face-palmed.

**. . .**

("YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!") Bumblebee asked in complete shock. Spiderboy looked around before repeating himself.

"I don't want this 'Bee. This needs to happen. I need you to kill me! The Dark Energon is fucking up my powers and the only way I can be rid of the damn stuff is to die. I need you to kill me!" Spiderboy told Bumblebee before taking out his left hand's stinger, breaking it off and handing it to Bumblebee. "With this."

("I CAN'T! MASON THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! THERE HAS TO BE!") Bumblebee beeped loudly. Spiderboy cover his mouth to muffle the sound.

"Shhh. I know, but there isn't another way 'Bee. The stuff is currently my blood. After you kill me my blood will be purified and I'll come back to life. I can never stay dead. You know that." Spiderboy said before lifting up his mask, kissing Bumblebee on the lips. "Now c'mon. I don't want anyone to see this." Spiderboy said taking step back. Bumblebee paused for a moment, looking at his lover before gripping the stinger tight.

("I'm sorry Mason!") Bumblebee yelled before stabbing Spiderboy through the heart. Spiderboy gasped as his stinger went straight through his chest. He looked up at Bumblebee, his mouth filling with purple blood slowly.

"I . . . Love . . . You." Spiderboy said before hitting the ground, his dark energon merged blood slowly turning back to normal as everyone ran into the hall where Bumblebee was standing covered in Spiderboy's blood. No words had to be said, everyone just stood there in shock.

**End of Chapter 6! An epic end to this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Now let's see what happens next! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please and Enjoy!**

"LET ME GO! LEMME GO!" Deadpool yelled as he tried to grab Bumblebee, but was being held back by Spider-Man, Optimus, Ravage, Smokescrean and Bulkhead. "I'LL TURN HIM INTO SCRAP METAL FOR THIS!" Bumblebee looked down at Spiderboy's blood as it began to slowly flow back into Spiderboy.

"WADE! CALM DOWN! LET HIM EXPLAIN HIMSELF BEFORE YOU TRY TO KILL HIM!" Spider-Man said as Spiderboy slowly got up from the ground, his wounds healing in a matter of moments.

"Ow! That hurt. Thanks 'Bee." Spiderboy said before looking at his father Deadpool with unamused eyes. "Dad. Calm down." Spiderboy said as Deadpool realized his son was alive.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! MASON YOU'RE ALIVE!" Deadpool yelled as he leapt over the others, tackling Spiderboy to the ground. "I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!"

"OW!OW!OW! DAD! GET OFF! OW!" Spiderboy said as sharp stings of pain flowed through him. Deadpool then quickly got off his son, realizing that he was in pain. "Thanks. As you might have guessed, I asked 'Bee to kill me." Spiderboy said as he got off the ground. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"WHY?!" Everyone blurted out at once. Spiderboy looked down at the floor before anwsering the question.

"I drank Dark Energon. And it was messing up my powers."

There was a long silence in the air. Everyone was just taking this all in. Optimus, Deadpool and Spider-Man all looked up at Spiderboy at once, as if they were the same person.

"Why in the world would you drink Dark Energon?!" Deadpool, Optimus, and Spider-Man all said at the same time, hurting Spiderboy's ears a little. Spiderboy took a deep breath before answering.

"I had to keep my end of the deal." Spiderboy said as he partically turned into stealth mode, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Optimus, Deadpool, and Spider-Man all looked at Spiderboy with a 'YOU DID WHAT?!' expression on their faces. "Yeah . . . I did make a deal with the 'cons. But it was for a good reason." Spiderboy then paused.

"Well?"

"I did it because . . ." Spiderboy began before looking over at Bumblebee. The bot looked at him with an expression on his faceplate that said 'tell them'. Spiderboy nodded before turning back to Optimus, Deadpool and Spider-Man. "Because I wanted Bumblebee's birthday to be special. I wanted it to be something to remember, and to make sure there would be no destractions I made a deal with the 'cons." Spiderboy said faster than he thought he could speak.

"Aw, Mason." Spider-Man said with a 'how cute' look on his face. "That was sweet, but very stupid of you." Spiderboy lowered his lensed eyes at his father.

"I erased all of their data on me, and extracted a way to make energon. So who's stupid now dad?" Spiderboy asked as he brought out his holo-screen, opening a file with a formula to make energon with. "Here it is. Here Ratchet, I surgest yo get to work. But keep your synthetic energon just in case." Spiderboy said as Ratchet memorized the formula. Ratchet then nodded before leaving the hall. Spiderboy's left glove began to beep before a new window opened on the holo-screen, showing a video-feed with the X-Men fighting the Dark Phoenix in New York City. "And now we have a cosmic force to fight. C'mon, we've gotta go!" Spiderboy said before teleporting everyone except for Jack, Miko, Raf, Mrs Darby, Agent Fowler and Ratchet to New York City.

**. . .**

"JEAN!" Wolverine yelled as Dark Phoenix fired multiple fire-balls at the X-Men.

"_Jean is not here anymore! I AM DARK PHOENIX!_" Dark Phoenix yelled as Spiderboy and the others arrived. Everyone except for Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Spider-Man and Deadpool were cybertronian sized.

"You guys help the X-Men, I'll charge my powers so I can take her out with one hit." Spiderboy said as the auot-bots (all except Bumblebee) went into battle. " 'Bee, you're with me." Spiderboy told his lover before they both went to higher ground.

("But wouldn't I help more if I was with the others?!") Bumblebee asked as he and Spiderboy reached the highest rooftop that was close by. Spiderboy then turned to Bumblebee.

"No, you wouldn't because you make my powers stronger, you give me strength, hope, faith, everything." Spiderboy said, hugging the black and yellow mech. Spiderboy began to glow as Bumblebee hugged back. "See?"

"_Now what are you up to over there?!_" Dark Phoenix shrieked from where she hovered. "_Charging your powers? Not on my watch!_" Dark Phoenix said before firing a giant phoenix made of fire at Spiderboy and Bumblebee.

" 'Bee move!" Spiderboy yelled as he pushed Bumblebee out of the way of the attack. As Bumblebee hit the ground as Spiderboy was hit, sending him flying off the rooftop. The fire-lite phoenix circled back, going after Bumblebee as Spiderboy web-zipped back onto the rooftop. "NOOOO!" Spiderboy yelled as Bumblebee got hit, sending him flying across the rooftop and into Spiderboy's arms. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened as he saw Bumblebee's optics begin to darken. "NO! You're not going offline! I won't let you!" Spiderboy yelled as a red arua began to wrap around him. "My . . . Our future depends on you. You have to survive, for me, for yourself, for our child." Spiderboy said before a tear slid down his face, through his mask and onto Bumblebee's faceplate. The black and yellow mech then began to glow as the tear desolved into his faceplate. "You're not leaving me. Not now or _ever_!" Spiderboy said before Bumblebee's optics came back online.

("M-Mason? Wha-What . . . happened?") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy hugged him tight. Spiderboy then separated from Bumblebee before turning to Dark Phoenix, his eyes filled with rage. Spiderboy then turned back to Bumblebee for a moment.

"Rest for a bit 'Bee, I'll be right back." Spiderboy said, kissing the bot on the forehead before flying straight at Dark Phoenix without using his rocket boots. "YOU BITCH!" Spiderboy yelled as he punched Dark Phoenix across the face with more strength than the Hulk could ever muster. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!" Spiderboy said, grabbing Dark Phoenix by the throat as his red arua grew brighter. "Now it's time to return the favour!" Spiderboy said before he began to punch Dark Phoenix over and over, making bleed with each punch, more and more blood shot out of her wounds with each hit. Spiderboy stopped, realizing what he had done as the red arua faded. "Oh god! Wha-What have I . . . ?!" Spiderboy began before looking down at Bumblebee, the bot's optics wide with surprise and shock. "Jean! I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Spiderboy said, healing the x-man's wounds as he flw down to the ground with her in his arms. Spiderboy then laid down Dark Phoenix before he began to take the darkness out of her. "Forgive me." Spiderboy said before snapping his fingers, sending the X-Men back to their universe. Spiderboy then teleported up to the rooftop where Bumblebee was, taking the bot's hand before teleporting back to the ground. "Let's go home."

**. . .**

("You okay?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as they entered Bumblebee's room, both were now cybertronian sized and very tired.

"I just feel upset. On edge." Spiderboy began as he and Bumblebee sat down on the bed. "I nearly killed, again!" Spiderboy then burried his head into his arms. Bumblebee laid a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder, making the teenaged superhero look up at him.

("I know you don't like the killing. But . . . I guess you were upset. That arua that was around you eariler . . . what was it? Some sort of emotion thing?") Bumblebee beeped as he pulled Spiderboy in closer.

"I let my emotions get the best of me without Rage, you know, raging out." Spiderboy said with saddened lensed eyes. "I just can't seem to cut loose without someone or something being hurt or damaged." Spiderboy then sighed, lying down onto the bed. "I'm just going to sleep this off." Bumblebee sighed before he lay down next to Spiderboy, both facing the other.

("Okay. Well, good night Mason.") Bumblebee beeped, wrapping a arm around his spark-soulmate. Spiderboy wrapped a arm around Bumblebee.

"You too 'Bee." Spiderboy said before falling asleep.

**End of Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not posting as much as I did last week, I've had alot going on and yeah. Anyways, stay tuned a new chapter is coming soon! Take care everyone and see you later! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime**

**The Glad and The Bad.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderboy awoke, not wanting to get out of bed this morning. He just wanted to sink back into his mind, back into the land of dreams. But he had to get up and face the music. He had to face the day and see what happened, no matter how he felt. No matter how tired. Spiderboy then looked over at Bumblebee, who was still asleep on the bed. Spiderboy then noticed Bumblebee's arm was still wrapped around him. Spiderboy had forgotten that Bumblebee didn't trigger his spider sense much anymore. Spiderboy then shuffled over closer to Bumblebee, trying not to wake up his lover-bot. Once he was a centemeter away from Bumblebee's faceplate he kissed the bot on the faceplate.

"Good morning 'Bee." Spiderboy said before hugging the bot, making him wake up a little. The partily awake bot kissed Spiderboy back.

("Looove you too.") Bumblebee beeped before going back to sleep. Spiderboy smilied before going back to sleep as well.

**. . .**

("Mason. Mason wake up!") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy opened his eyes. Bumblebee was still in his arms and now awake. ("How'd you sleep?") Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy released him from the hug.

"I slept alright. I'm just tired." Spiderboy said as he sat up in the bed. Bumblebee then laid a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder, sitting up beside him.

("That's not all. Is it?") Bumblebee beeped with a concerned look on his faceplate. Spiderboy sighed.

"You know me a little too well." Spiderboy said before turning to Bumblebee. "I just need to take my mind off all of this. The Dark Energon, Carnage, the X-Men, my dads, the Green Goblin, all of it. My head feels like it's going to explode from the tension."

("That intense?")

"Yeah"

There was a long pause between Spiderboy and Bumblebee before anything else happened. There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"You guys gettin' up or not?! It's 12 in the aftertoon!" Ravage called through the Spiderboy's and Bumblebee's eyes/optics widened in surprise. "Oh, also your dad's drinking more energon." Spiderboy's eyes narrowed a little in annoyance.

"Okay, give me a sec." Spiderboy said, jumping out of the bed as he turned into his human height, spinning a webline and phasing through the bedroom door. "DDDAAAAAD!" Spiderboy yelled as he swung down the hallway quickly to the energon room.

**. . .**

"Wade! Stop drinking that energon!" Spider-Man told off Deadpool as he grabbed the human-sized container out of Deadpool's hand. Deadpool grabbed the container again, both now in a locked state.

"N-No! M-M-Mine!" Deadpool yelled like a littloe kid who wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Wade! Stop drinking the energon! I know you're upset, but this isn't anyway to act!" Spider-Man yelled as Spiderboy swung into the room.

"NO! MINE!" Deadpool yelled again as he finally got the container out of Spider-Man's hands. Spiderboy then snagged the container with a webline and tugged it out of Deadpool's hands.

"Dad, no. Bad Deadpool! BAD!" Spiderboy taughted as he dropped down from the wall he had been sticking to. Deadpool narrowed his eyes at Spiderboy. "Dad, don't give me that look." Spiderboy said as he threw a impact pellet at Deadpool, the pellet wrapping him in webbing on contact. "This's for your own good dad." Spiderboy said before looking over at his father Spider-Man. "Come on, we'd better get him to the medical bay." Spiderboy said as he picked up his father Deadpool before he and Spider-Man left the energon room.

**. . .**

Deadpool opened his eyes slowly as a headache began to brew in his head.

"Fuck! My head hurts!" Deadpool said as he sat up from the table. Spiderboy (who had been sitting next to his table) stood up.

"You're finally awake!" Spiderboy said with a smile. Deadpool blinked twice.

"How long was I out?" Deadpool asked.

"About five hours."

"FIVE HOURS!" Deadpool yelled, nearly leaping out of his seat. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep."

"Where is everyone else?" Deadpool asked Spiderboy as he got off the table.

"Dad is taking a shower in the locker room. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee are checking out a energon deposit because someone drank like half a gallon of their energon." Spiderboy began, giving Deadpool a stern look before continueing. "Ravage, Smokescrean and Bumblebee are out joy riding, and I'm here with you. So you owe me." Spiderboy said, crossing his arms.

"Why?"

Spiderboy looked at his father with a 'really' face. "YOU TOOK UP AN EVENING OF JOY RIDING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Spiderboy yelled angerly.

"You didn't have to stay here and look after me." Deadpool said as he and Spiderboy walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, I didn't want you killing Mrs. Darby or Jack or Miko or Raf or Agent Fowler. I thought a familliar face would help you not kill." Spiderboy said with a slight smile. Deadpool smilied too.

"I wouldn't hurt them." Deadpool said. Spiderboy gave him a 'really' face. "Much."

"Yeah . . . right. That's why I stayed here to keep an eye on you." Spiderboy said as he and his father turned the corner to the kitchen.

**. . .**

"You sure they're okay at the base by themselves?" Ravage asked Bumblebee as they, along with Smokscrean, sped down the road. "I mean, I know Spiderboy can handle himself, but his dads are . . . well, new here." Ravage said concerned.

("They'll be fine. Mason can take care of his dads. Unless Wade drinks more energon, that won't be good.") Bumblebee beeped as the three made a sharp right turn, driving into the dessert. ("Besides, they sort of need a little alone time. Mason is still stressed from almost killing that Jean person, and I think he just needs some space for today.")

"So we're just leaving them there alone? With all of our stuff?!" Smokescrean blurted as the three of them stopped behind several large rock formations.

("Yeah.") Bumblebee beeped as he, Ravage and Smokescrean transformed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Ravage asked Bumblebee and Smokescrean. The two mechs shrugged, not knowing the anwser to the question.

**. . .**

"Wow, look at them." Spiderboy thought aloud as he watched his fathers sleep in a web-hamack. "Still can't believe they fell asleep so fast." Spiderboy said before he paused. "Well, I better send you guys home. Love you both." Spiderboy said as he snapped his fingers, teleporting his fathers back to their home universe. "There, now what can I . . ." Spiderboy began to say before he heard a call coming in from the main room. Spiderboy quickly raced into the room a few moments before anwsering the call. "Hello?"

_"Spiderboy, we require a ground bridge."_ Optimus said as Spiderboy heard energon fire in the background.

"Coming right up!" Spiderboy said as he leapt up to the ground bridge control, opening up a ground bridge. A few moments later Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead all came through the ground bridge as Spiderboy heard the secret entrance to the base open. Bumblebee, Ravage and Smokescrean sped into the base before screeching to a stop in the middle of the room. "Well, this is weird." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee, Ravage and Smokescrean transformed before the ground bridge closed.

"What is?" Ravage asked Spiderboy as she walked towards him, stopping just a meter away from the staircase to the ground bridge controls.

"That everyone showed up at once. I just find it weird is all." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. "What now?" Spiderboy asked before a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. "Oh, hey mom. It's time to go?" Spiderboy asked his mother Trina, who was hovering above everyone. The woman only nodded before opening a portal beside Spiderboy. Spiderboy sighed. "Well, this has been fun. But something must be done. Hey 'Bee, you wanna tag along?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee. there was a pause as Bumblebee considered the offer.

("Sure, why not.") Bumblebee beeped with a shrug. Ravage's optics lite up as a thought crossed her mind.

"C-Can I . . . come along? I'd kinda like to see a different universe besides this one . . . I think it'd be cool." Ravage said with a nervous face. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Sure, you can come along too." Spiderboy said as he snapped his fingers, teleporting both Bumblebee and Ravage to his size, both the same hieght as Spiderboy. "Now come on. We better get going." Spiderboy said before he and the others walked through the reality portal, it closing behind them.

**End of chapter 8 and the story! Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I kinda felt like I repeated some things in some places, but at the same time I felt like everything was fresh and new. But whatever. Then next crossover will be different from the others because this time, Spiderboy isn't alone. So stay tuned for whatever crossover I make next! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
